Many websites available via the Internet or other network connections enable users to access secure or private resources. The resources may contain account information, e-commerce information, or a variety of types of personal information. In order to access the secure resource, the user must generally enter some type of authentication information, such as a username and password. However, with the number of different websites and/or resources a user may be registered with, it can be burdensome for a user to remember the authorization information needed for each resource.